Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to device configuration in a hybrid communication network.
Hybrid communication networks typically comprise multiple networking technologies (e.g., wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies, powerline communication technologies, Ethernet, etc.). Typically, the communication mechanisms and protocol specifics (e.g., device and topology discovery, bridging to other networks, etc.) are unique to each networking technology. The multiple networking technologies are typically interconnected using bridging-capable devices that forward frames between the different network technologies and media to form a single, extended communication network. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) Std. 1905.1 specification defines protocols, messages, and operating behavior that should be implemented by communication devices to provide hybrid communication functionality. More specifically, the IEEE Std. 1905.1 specification can introduce a software layer, between layers 2 and 3 of an Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model, which abstracts the individual details of each network interface, aggregates available bandwidth, and facilitates seamless integration.